1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labeled resin container having improved drop impact fracture resistance, and concretely to an in-mold labeled resin container.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in their size, resin containers are required to be lightweight. In in-mold labeled containers, however, the impact strength of the label-surrounded part is lower than that of the other part. Therefore, when such containers drop down from a high place such as a shelf thereof to reach the ground, then they may be broken, starting from the label-surrounded part thereof owing to the drop impact given thereto, and, as a result, there occurs a problem in that their contents may leak out. For improving the drop impact strength of the containers, for example, it has been proposed to specifically define the MFR and the degree of crystallinity of the resin to be used for the containers (e.g., JP-A 2000-72931, 2000-219227, 2000-239480, 2000-254959, 2000-319407, 2002-52601, 2002-187996, 2002-187997). However, in some combinations with the in-mold label to be used for them, the drop impact strength of the containers could not be still satisfactorily improved even though the physical properties of the resin to be used for the containers are specifically defined in various points. In particular, large-size containers with the contents therein are extremely heavy as a whole. Therefore, according to the proposed method, the breakage of the containers starting from the label-surrounded part thereof could not be sufficiently prevented.
In consideration of the problems with the related art as above, an object of the present invention is to provide a labeled resin container which is lightweight and has good producibility and which is improved in point of the drop impact fracture resistance thereof.